Meta Knight's Curse
by Azuranaito
Summary: "It was the darkest of nights. A moon of blood loomed over the shadow black skies. Silence reigned over the land. However, that was to change. A demon was to attack that night. And, sadly for many, I... am the demon." We all have something to hide. But, who's hiding the darkest of secrets? None other than Meta Knight. But, what is his secret? That, is the question
1. Chapter 1

Meta Knight's Curse

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the many OCs I will use. All rights belong to Nintendo!**

 **A/N: I adopted this story from Kirbywarriorsfan122, so if you've seen this story on their profile, it's now owned by moi. Welp, let's get onto the story! And, to let you know ahead of time, there will be a LOT of Adventure Time references too.**

Chapter 1: The Bloody Sickness

(Meta Knight's POV)

 _It was the darkest of nights. A moon of blood loomed over the world in the shadow black skies. Silence reigned over the land. However, that was to change. A demon was to attack that night. And, sadly for many, I... was the demon. Before the attacks started, I sat in my room, alone. The curtains that normally invited the usually soothing moonlight through the windows obscured the glass. I couldn't risk the slightest bit of light touching my navy blue skin. The only illumination within the shadows were my eyes. They were flickering between colors of red and yellow. I was trying my best to stay sane. I could not hurt anyone. I did not want to hurt anyone. The people in the castle were innocents, and I was to harm them with no reason. Why? ... I couldn't... just the thought of blood spilling from innocent lives due to my hand was sickening. And yet, the mentioning of the word "blood" arroused the demon inside me to no end. It was lustful, it was hungry, starving even. My psyche snapped and my eyes turned to a bloody red before I broke down my shackeled door with my full strength; which was simply inhuman. My wings unfurled from my cape, propelling me down the halls of the castle for my first victim._

 _I kept flying around, following a Waddle Dee that was patrolling the halls, blissfully unaware of the fact that this was its final night to live. It stopped patrolling when it went to a nearby door. Oh, how the demon loves it when the fools seal their own fate. The Waddle Dee set down a spear it was toting and sat on the ground. It was staring blankly at nothing. I tilted my head slightly in confusion. Such bizarre behavior for a creature that is nearing its final minutes of life. I unclasped the straps of my mask, letting the silver disc fall to the ground with an echoing clank that made the Waddle Dee jump up from its daze and look around with caution. I cursed under my breath. Nevertheless, I wasn't about to let the quarry get away. I flew to the helpless orange creature, my pure white fangs gleaming in the faint light of the hall. I sank my teeth into the creature, instantly breaking skin and touching the ruby colored liquid. A low growl of bliss escaped my lips as I began to feed. The warm blood trickled down my throat with pleasing tastes to my palate. It had been several centuries since I last tasted blood. I was thinking too much to notice that my meal was already drained dry. Figures. A Waddle Dee- especially one- was nowhere near enough of a meal to satisfy the gluttonous demon's bloodlust. What would be a meal that could possibly quell the demon's hunger? I chuckled darkly with a sadistic smile plastered on my face. My normally silver eyes were a blood red, much like how they were when they were behind the mask. I unfurled my wings and flew away once more, leaving the Waddle Dee's deceased carcass behind as well as my mask._

 _I flew around for a while. Waddle Dee guards that blocked my way, I killed swiftly, draining them of their precious blood. One side of me screamed for me to stop, but my darker side surpressed that feeling as if it were nothing. I was nearing the king's bedroom. There were several Waddle Dee guards near the door. The noise that followed afterwards was enough to awaken the dead. The pathetic orange creatures screeched death songs as the demon inside forced his vessel to do his wicked deeds. I growled at the lifeless bodies. They were nearly a sickly yellow from having their blood drained completely from their bodies. The door to King Dedede's bedroom opened as the penguin king came out in his night clothes. His weary eyes were in a glare and a furious scowl was plastered on his beak._

 _"Meta Knight! What are you doing?! Don't you know it's almost two in the morning?!" Dedede yelled. I said nothing in response. My eyes were closed with the sickly red glow radiating from within. "Are you ok? And why are my Waddle Dees dead? Did... did you kill them?!" The king asked with fear dripping from his voice. My stomach growled. Hunger was overtaking my body again very quickly. "Are you gonna answer me?!" With the outburst, I began chuckling. It was soft, nearly inaudible at first. Then it grew louder with a more maniacal tone to it. Dedede was basically quaking with fear where he stood. Fear made the demon within me stronger, more bloodthirsty. Then my conscience was whispering again. It screamed for me to stop this. I began to feel regret for my previous actions. But my demonic side basically snapped again. My stomach growled again, louder than before. I opened my eyes and tackled King Dedede, biting him on his 'neck'. He passed out as I began to feed uninterrupted. I stopped when I didn't feel the red liquid coursing through my throat anymore. He was drained dry already? I was actually surprised. I licked the excess blood from my lips and fangs. This was certainly a fine meal. The demon was not satisfied though. It wanted more. Then, from there, everything was obscured in a dark haze._

 _Oh NOVA. Everything was clear to what I had done. Everyone was dead. Tiff, Victoria, Callie... even Kirby. They laid in a heap, drained of blood. I quaked with horror at what I had done. My friends... all slain in cold blood. I fell to me 'knees', trembling. My eyes reverted back to silver as warm tears streamed down my face. I vomited their blood out on the ground, trembling at the sight. "What have I done...?! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" I screamed. Then everything faded out in a haze of white._

(3rd person view)

Meta Knight fell out of his bed with a look of horror on his face. He was panting with a cold sweat streaming down his face. He looked around for a moment. The curtains weren't like they were in the dream; they invited the light inside. The sunlight, while nice on his skin for a brief moment, singed him when he went into it too long. He looked around and didn't see Callie anywhere. He put on his mask and cape. At that exact moment, Sword and Blade came in.

"Lord Meta Knight? Are you ok, sir?" Blade asked. "Callie told us you were violently yelling in a strange language as if you were possessed. You were having convulsions and fell out of bed." Sword added. "I... had the most unpleasant of nightmares." He shuddered at the very thought of that nightmare. Then Meta Knight groaned in pain, clutching his head for a moment. "We will postpone our training today..." He said so quietly, it was literally a whisper, not to mention Sword and Blade barely heard it. "That might be a good idea. We'll let Kirby and Callie know. You should get some water and something to eat, sir. It's surprising it's almost two in the afternoon." Meta Knight's eyes widened slightly. He checked the clock, and they were right! It was 1:56 in the afternoon.

"I don't feel well enough to eat anything or drink anything..." Meta Knight deadpanned. As to contradict what he said just then, his stomach growled _very_ loudly. He clutched his belly in pain, with a groan to follow. The knaves looked at each other with worried looks under their helmets. "At least get some cold water, Meta Knight. If you're sick, being dehydrated will only make things worse." "Your concern pleases me... I feel so lightheaded... oh, how I hate looking weak!" "I'll fetch some water. Blade, can you find Callie and ask her to tend to Lord Meta Knight until we can see if there's anything wrong?" Sword asked. "Ok. I'll get her right now. The sooner the better!" The green armored knight commented before running out of the door to find Callie. Sword turned back from the door and looked back at Meta Knight. His condition looked horrible. He was breathing raucously and had a cough that sounded like he had pertussis. Sword frowned behind his helmet. He had never seen Meta Knight sick before ever since he knew him. It was almost hard to believe. _Well, even Meta Knight gets sick too. But this? This is so horrible... I feel so bad for him..._ Sword thought to himself. He left the room, coming back a few minutes later with a glass of water with several ice cubes. Meta Knight laid in his bed, panting slowly with raspy breaths.

"Sword? Are you there?" Meta Knight asked in a voice so low and so hoarse that Sword cringed inwardly at the sound. "Yes, sir. I'm here." Sword replied. He walked up to the weakened Puffal who managed to sit himself up. _Good thing he's a Puffal. His condition is getting better at least._ Then Sword handed the glass of water to Meta Knight. He raised up his mask enough for his mouth to be exposed as he quickly gulped the tastless liquid till there was nothing but the ice cubes left. A sigh escaped the Puffal's lips as the ice water went down. "Thank you. At least I'm feeling a little better." "You're welcome, sir. But, shouldn't you get something to eat?" "I'm fine though." But after Meta Knight's comment, his belly growled again, much louder than before. "Just find something to eat, Meta Knight." And at that moment, Blade came back, but Callie wasn't with him.

"Where is Callie?" Meta Knight asked. "She's at the Ebrum Apartment cooking some spaghetti. I asked for her to come, but she said that nobody else was there that knew how to cook the food, so she yelled at me to leave." "Oh. Well, I'll find her on my own." "Are you well enough to do so?" "Yes." Meta Knight said. He got off of the bed, wrapping his cape around himself. "I need something to nourish myself, anyway." And with that, Meta Knight walked out of the room. Sword and Blade exchanged glances at each other, both having a worried expression under their helmets.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight was strolling about through the hallway on his way to the Ebrum Apartment. It wasn't too far of a walk. The door to the room was already opened. He still knocked on the door, being an honorable knight of chivalry. Tiff was the one to notice, and she went towards the door.

"Hi, Sir Meta Knight!" The young humanoid girl said cheerfully. While, as observant as Tiff was, she didn't suspect anything wrong with Meta Knight. At least, not yet anyway. "Callie's been making lunch while my mom's down in Cappytown and my dad's been in a meeting with King Dedede. Do you care to join us?" She asked. "I was planning on it. Where is Callie, anyway?" "She's in the kitchen. I think she's finished cooking the food by now." And Tiff walked away, actually not suspecting a thing wrong with Meta Knight. He sighed a breath of relief at that. He walked to the dining area, where he saw Tuff, Kirby, and Victoria. Several plates were on the table, not to mention glasses that haven't been filled yet. Meta Knight was taking in the arrangements, eyes turning a pale green in response. Victoria waved a gloved paw at the knight.

"Hi, Meta Knight!" She said with a giggle afterwards. Kirby mimicked her, waving one of his nubby arms and poyoing a greeting. They must have been playing a game, since Kirby was able to speak now, but that doesn't mean he _stopped_ saying the strange baby speech. Meta Knight waved back at Victoria and Kirby wearily. He sat down in one of the chairs as he saw another figure approach with a large bowl. It was Callie. She placed the bowl at the center of the table. Meta Knight stood up a little in the seat to peer at the bowl's contents. It was filled with spaghetti like Blade said. He sighed, sitting back down in the chair. Callie glanced at the elder Star Warrior, walking towards him.

"Are you feeling ok? By what I saw earlier this morning, you weren't feeling up to par. You feel better now, sir?" She asked. "I'm fine, Callie. I just wasn't having a pleasant dream... may I have some spaghetti, please?" Meta Knight asked with a sheepish grin behind his mask. Callie nodded with a smile, serving a medium sized portion on the plate. She spooned portions of the pasta dish to each of the plates on the table. "Tiff? Could you fill up everyone's drinks? I gotta take care of a couple precautions." "Ok, Callie." Then Tiff went around asking what everyone wanted for drinks. Meta Knight just sighed, going to the refrigerator to pour himself a glass of water. After everything was ready, everyone began eating.

As they dined, everyone engaged in light conversation. Or, the children at least. Meta Knight was quietly eating his food. A wave of nausea hit the Puffal like a punch in the gut. He clutched his belly with his left hand as he continued eating the spaghetti, only he was unaware that he was rapidly growing sicker. The contents of his stomach started to rise as his stomach lurched. Meta Knight raised a hand to his mask and rushed out of the room to the bathroom, catching everyone's attention. They heard very disturbing noises coming from the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Meta Knight?" Tuff asked with a worried tone. "Follow me, guys, whatever we see, if it's serious, do not, I repeat: _DO NOT_ hesitate to get help." And, the band of five went into the gruesome unknown. When they came in, peering at the sight, he was still vomiting, only they saw splotches of red on the toilet bowl. Victoria fainted at the sight; Meta Knight was vomiting _blood_. Then he fell to the ground with the ruby red liquid splurging from his mouth. He coughed up what could be described as a four foot water tower fountain of red, causing a mess everywhere in the bathroom. He blacked out with blood all over his body. The mask was next to the unconscious Puffal, stained completely. The entire room was a disaster area. Callie looked at the scene in horror, along with Tiff. Kirby was crying and whimpering. Victoria was still unconscious from the sight. Tuff, however, heeded Callie's words, and went to get help. To the unconscious knight, everything beyond this, was a total blur... and a bloody nightmare.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

 **Author's Note: Finally finished with the first chapter. Reads and reviews are appreciated. Why am I starting on, yet another story? Well, I guess I wanted to. I am currently at a bit of writer's block with A Hopeless Future. Again, reads and reviews are appreciated, and don't be afraid to be blunt. I like it when people are honest. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Meta Knight's Curse

 **Disclaimer: I own nobody but the OCs in this story. All rights belong to Nintendo! There's also an OC that my friend, Kirbywarriorsfan122 owns as well. She will be used later in this chapter.**

 **A/N: The update on this chapter was badly delayed because the document for this chapter was deleted by mistake. There will be several different changes on this chapter. What are they? Well, we shall just have to see ;) . Here is the chapter!**

(Meta Knight's P.O.V)

Everything was black. I couldn't see a thing. I must have lost consciousness from losing too much blood. I could hear everything that went on around me, from the worried screams of the children, to the tiny pitter-patter of the Waddle Dees carrying my body away. Bizarre, isn't it? This is merely a special sense that was developed over the years. I started seeing blurry images from my mind. Am I going insane, was it the blood loss making me see hallucinations? I do not know. But, the vision started to become clearer.

I saw four Puffals. Three of them were navy blue in color- the same color as myself. One Puffal was about two inches taller than myself, the second one was an infant; younger than even Kirby, and the third Puffal was an older man. The infant and the elder man both had silver eyes like myself. The Puffal holding the infant was a teenaged female. Her eyes were silver as well, but they had a ring of blue glowering from them. The forth Puffal was a female, a purple one. She had blue eyes like Kirby, and, by what I saw in the bed, about as tall as the teenaged female. Her eyes glowed weakly in the dim light of the aged house. She was panting raucously.

"Raven... are you alright? Is there anything I can do to help you? Anything at all?" The older man asked to the aforementioned Puffal woman, Raven.

"N-No... Midnight... I don't think I'll be able to live much longer..." Then she sat up in the bed. "Skyla, keep an eye on your brother. Go outside, now." "But, Father-" "I said go! Go, now!" Yelled Midnight. It made Skyla cringe, but nevertheless, she obeyed, walking out of the room. There was a silence afterwards. The two Puffals stared at one another with blight and anguish in their eyes.

"It seems we've had a long run, doesn't it?" Midnight asked, breaking the silence. "We have known each other since we were small. Thousands of years. We have outlasted many planets. Quite a wonder, isn't it, Midnight? That I had a virus in me because of my vampiric side? I've lived much longer than I thought I would." A weak laugh was heard from Raven. It chilled her husband and myself to our bones.

"Raven, don't talk like that. It worries me to no end." Another weak laugh was heard from Raven. Then, she began speaking our native language*, which sounded much like Latin to the Earthling's ears.

"Mox surget et dabit tenebris. Antequam pugnaretur perdam resolvitur. Sed! Hoc autem scito, Midnight," Then she began speaking English again, saying this: "The darkness is the vampires. Only a Puffal child in my bloodline can defeat them. Meta is only part vampire. But, he will end the vampires. He will kill them all and save our planet from them."

My eyes flashed orange in surprise. I looked towards one of the windows and saw Skyla and the infant Puffal watching and listening to every word to what they said. That infant... was me. Then, the memory faded to black.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

I wandered around in the darkness. Apparently, I appear to be in a dream. Yet, I wonder. Why am I seeing these memories. They were dulled by the hundreds of years that I have been alive. I saw another memory vision beginning to form. It was blurry, but it looked as if the scene was outside. It showed Skyla, and my younger self. I was about a couple inches smaller than Kirby, but, this was me when I was his age. It looked as if we were at a graveyard.

We were standing near a gravestone. Skyla was dressed in a black cape. She had a bouquet of lavender and roses. My younger self was staring at the tombstone they were at with tears in his eyes. Skyla set the flowers down, and the two left. I looked at the headstone. It had my mother's name on it. I remember this now... Mother died when I was just two years old. It was because of that damned virus!

I sighed, following the two to our old house. On the outside, it looked different than the rest of the houses in the old village. The common houses were dome shaped. Most were, because, well, Puffals never grew to great heights; the tallest we can be is just three and a half feet in height, and that was extremely rare. Our house was a cabin. It was taller than the average houses; it was about six feet, and most of the smaller houses were five feet, four inches in height.

I followed them inside. Since it is merely a memory, they cannot see me, they cannot hear me. I saw Father standing near a window with his mask on. His eyes were glowing gray; the eye color of sorrows. My younger self toddled towards him.

"Papa? Is Mama with NOVA?" My younger self asked. Father turned his way. He took his mask off so that he could look at him/me in the eyes. We looked exactly the same. Silver eyes, purplish-pink cheek blushes. It was like looking at a mirror that reflected time itself.

"Yes, Meta. It's... amazing. Amazing how strong you are, to know about the strife of death at a young age..." "But, Papa! I miss Mama! Mama no need to die poyo! Meta miss haah!" Then the child began to cry. A little pup walked towards the child, whining and whimpering. It was a Wolfwrath pup. I remember that I had a Wolfwrath as a pet when I was younger. My younger self looked at the Wolfwrath pup.

"Not now, Sowah poyo... but t'anks fow cheewing me up..." And the two walked off as the memory faded to black.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Looking back to what happened with Mother, I know that I have been exposed and had knowledge of death since my younger years. I always knew about death. I no longer heard the pitter-patter of the footsteps of the Waddle Dees carrying my unconscious body. I felt something soft underneath my body. They must have taken me to the hospital, and I am now on a hospital bed. Smart. I started hearing their voices, with Callie's strong southern accent the easiest to be identified.

Though the mix of voices were just an indistinct mash, I began to have another memory lapse. It pictured my younger self and Skyla. We were sitting on the rocking chair in our house. My younger self was crying.

"What's wong wit' me, Skywa?" He asked. I remember this. Back at the village, children teased me for being smaller than the others. They also exploited the fact I was also part vampire, calling me "Demon Boy" and "Evil One". I was extremely shy and introverted as a child, and often lashed at children who annoyed me while I was gazing at the clouds.

Skyla hated it when children picked on me. It was a maternal instinct, because, in a way, Skyla is not only my sister, but my mother, in a metaphorical sense. She was the only confidant besides Father that I had during those times. I watched as my younger self kept sobbing, and my sister was there to comfort him.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Meta." She said with a calming voice. "T'en why do tah otaah kids be mean to me poyo?" The child Meta hissed. He was really upset. Whoever caused me/him to feel that bad was going to pay in Skyla's eyes. "Meta, those are just the lies of a foolish person. You are a miracle. You will do great things, little one. I believe you will. I _know_ you will. Mother knew you were going to do great things, and Father knows too. Those foolish idiots will just pay the price in the future. It'll be OK." "I hope so poyo pyo."

"Do you want me to sing your favorite song, Meta?" Skyla asked. With a smile, my younger self nodded in agreement. Skyla always had a beautiful voice. It was like a gentle mother, lulling her child to sleep.

" _Sweet Little Warrior_

 _Let the Light guide your way_

 _Strong Little Warrior_

 _Let those you Love guide your strength_

 _My Sweet Little Warrior_

 _You are the one I love"_

 _"Sweet Little Warrior_

 _Let the Light guide your way_

 _Strong Little Warrior_

 _Let your Star guide your way_

 _My Sweet Little Warrior_

 _May your dreams fill you with Hope"_

 _"My Sweet Little Warrior_

 _My Sweet Little Warrior_

 _You are the one I truly love_

 _Let the Light always guide your way"_

And with that, the song ended, and younger Meta was lying asleep in Skyla's arms. My eyes shone a rich sapphire blue; I had not heard that song in ages. Skyla composed the song, going along with a tune of an actual olden fable song. The memory faded not long after that.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

All of these memories being shown to me. These were all dulled by the tides of time. I felt my eyes beginning to open. My head started to hurt as if it were being drilled into. Oh no...! I knew what was beginning to happen. My bloodlust was beginning to take over. My body started floating off the bed.

Everything was in a haze of red. All I saw was blood. The demon inside began smiling evilly. He _wanted_ me to lose control. I had to do everything I could to keep from hurting someone. Then, I felt a sharp, burning pain envelop my whole body. I looked to the side, and there, I saw Callie raise the window blinds. I fell to the bed and hid underneath my bedsheets. The light faded; a sign that I was about to black out again, or, it was a sign that Callie shut the blinds. In truth, it was actually both. I felt my consciousness slipping once more, and I eventually shut my eyes and returned to the darkness.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

I am now one with the void of my memories. I will accept whatever happens to drift in my mind next. Then, the next memory began to play like a movie in this dark void. I saw a city in ruins. It was an apocalyptic scene. When the vision became clearer, I saw an older version of my younger self running for his life, with a wooden stake in his hand. He skidded on his heels, turning toward the horde, and, with movements faster than a serpent, he struck.

With speeds inhumanly fast for a Puffal, the vampires went down one by one. They were being obliterated at every turn. This young man was fast and strong. He knew what he was doing, by the looks of it. He needed no assistance, but the loyal Wolfwrath he had kept since he was a toddler followed him all the way. It spat embers at the bloodsucking demons of the night. They were all gone in the city. All... but one.

Younger Meta went towards a blood donor truck that was in disrepair. The door was open slightly. Opening it further, stake in hand, Meta peered into the truck, seeing a creature inside. It was a mutated Noddy, with a ragged cap instead of the normal spotted cap Noddys wear. The mutation caused him to have flight capabilities, arms, and bloodlust. This Noddy was an ultra-vampire appropriately called the Harlequin.

"You found me, Shadow Hunter! Do you want to play another game?" The Harlequin asked with faux innocence. "No! You're an evil monster and you're gonna die today!"

"Oh, that doesn't sound fun..." Then he started laughing like maniac. Young Meta growled in annoyance, and stabbed the psychotic vampire in the chest with the stake. The Harlequin turned into dust. Meta inhaled the dust, hearing the maniacal laugh echo. It echoed around the mind space, causing my head to hurt. He started floating in the air, due to the power he received from inhaling the dust. An intrigued grin grew on the teenager's face. I smiled behind my own mask upon seeing that; it was somewhat amusing to see myself destroy my first ultra-vampire.

"Come, Solar. We have more vampires to stake out."

 _"Yes, Master."_

And the two set off on the trail on the way outside of the city. The memory faded off, but, a new memory quickly began.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

This memory took place in the woods. Younger Meta had a trap set for a rabbit he spotted. A carrot was in the loop of a rope trap he set. I was staring at the trap and shook my head. It looked archaic compared to what I had done when I was in the war. But back then, I was merely a teen, and inexperienced when it came to hunting.

"Come here, little bunny. Take the bait, take the-" He was cut off when the rabbit walked off. "Duh! Stupid animal. I'll just get it a different way." So he grabbed the wooden stake off the ground, took the rope and carrot, and floated towards the rabbit. However, it wasn't a rabbit. A little Puffal girl was disguised as a rabbit. When she turned around, she yelped in fear.

"No, no. Don't get scared. I'm friendly. I won't hurt you." Then my younger self smiled, revealing pearly white fangs that looked eerily similar to a vampire's. The little girl screamed, then ran off. Meta was compelled to follow. He peered and saw the little girl and a bunch of other Puffals. It was a camp.

"I saw a vampire, up close! It was disguised as a boy. He had really big fangs, and, and..!" The girl started growling, imitating a vampire much how like a child would. Unfortunately, Meta fell from the tree, not using his powers of flight, fell into some bushes.

"Ouch." Then he was met face to face with a vampire hunter's stake. "That's him!" Yelled the little girl. "What are you waiting for, Wolfgang?! Kill it!" A man from the crowd yelled. "I am not a vampire." My younger self spoke. He got out of the bushes, and into the sunlight. While he was part vampire, he wasn't vampiric to the point he craved blood or turned to ash in the sunlight. The Puffals screamed.

"I'm in the sunlight! I'm not a fucking vampire!" And, out of fear, the Puffals screamed. A shadow of an invisible force was nearby. It was an ultra-vampire, with powers of invisibility. He/she was about to attack the girl.

"Look out!" Yelled my younger self. He pushed the girl out of the way and stabbed the invisible vampire where his/her chest seemed to be at. The vampire appeared, and it seemed Meta did stab her in the chest. It was a mutated albino humanoid. She wore all black and had a mask cover her eyes. She turned to dust, which Meta inhaled. Her "supposed" laugh echoed in the mindscape. I ended up having another headache as a result.

Nothing was said for a moment. Then, Meta broke the silence, saying, "Now do you believe me?" They all nodded, and the little girl spoke, saying, "I do. You saved my life. Are you the Shadow Hunter?" Meta nodded in response, kneeling down to her height (which was hard, considering that Puffals don't have knees), saying, "You're welcome, kid. Do you want to tell me your name?" "My name is Rosaline."

And with that, the memory faded, and I began to regain consciousness.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

I awoke, lying in a bed in a hospital room. Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and Victoria were to my left. Callie, Sword, and Blade were to my right. Lady Like, Sir Ebrum, and King Dedede were to my middle (or at least in my viewpoint, anyway.) The children were the closest to the bed.

"You're awake, Meta Knight! You had us worried for a moment. Care to explain what happened? Why have you been sick all day?" Sword asked. My blood felt like it froze for a moment. A chill went up my back as a shudder escaped me.

"I would... rather not say..." I replied coldly. "But Meta Knight, we have to know what's going on! Dr. Yabui can't figure out what happened; he has never seen anything like this!" Tiff replied. "I am aware." "Then why don't you freaking tell us instead of making us wait four fucking hours for you to wake up only to not tell us what the hell's wrong?! I know you're I'll, but I'm worried as fuck, Meta Knight. Just tell us!" Callie yelled, anger and worry able to be heard in her voice. It made me cringe, and they were able to tell; I didn't have my mask on.

"Alright... everyone, before you hang me out in the sunlight... I reveal to you... that I am a vampire.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

 **A/N: Again, I apologize for the late delay. This chapter was accidentally deleted. But I thank those who reviewed.**

 **Another * thing. See which one of you can guess what that statement translates to in English. I wish you luck.**

 **For those who reviewed, and likes this story so far, sorry y'all had to wait so long. But, it is here! And, y'all get cookies for boosting my confidence :)**

 **Until next time, and I won't take as long with the next chapter. I promise.**


End file.
